François-Auguste Gevaert
François-Auguste baron Gevaert (Huise, Zingem, 30 juli 1828 - Brussel, 24 december 1908) was een Belgisch componist, muziekpedagoog, musicoloog en organist. Levensloop Gevaert wordt in de muziekgeschiedenis alleen nog herinnerd als muziekpedagoog en musicoloog, die publiceerde over muziek uit de oudheid, kerkmuziek en over orkestratie en instrumentatie. Hij was de zoon van een bakker en studeerde harmonie en contrapunt bij Martin-Joseph Mengal, de directeur van het Koninklijk Conservatorium van Gent. Op 15-jarige leeftijd werd hij organist aan de Jezuïetenkerk te Gent. Nadat hij in 1847 met zijn cantate Le roi Lear laureaat werd van de Prix de Rome, de Belgische staatsprijs voor compositie, manifesteerde hij zich als operacomponist. Zijn grote opera Hugues de Somerghem ging op 23 maart 1848 in Gent in première en op 5 januari 1849 werd zijn opera La comédie à la ville gecreëerd. Daarna reisde hij met het stipendium van de Prix de Rome door Frankrijk, Spanje, Italië en Duitsland, om zich uiteindelijk in 1853 in Parijs te vestigen. Het Théâtre Lyrique voerde zijn eenakter Georgette op, waarna nog zeven opera's volgden die of door het Théâtre Lyrique, of door de Opéra-Comique met wisselend succes werden opgevoerd. Gevaert had in Parijs aanzien verworven en in 1867 werd hij artistiek directeur van de Opéra, een machtige functie in het belangrijkste operahuis van Europa. Maar het uitbreken van de Frans-Duitse Oorlog maakte een bruusk einde aan zijn schitterende carrière in Parijs en hij kwam naar België terug. Hij werd op 26 april 1871 de opvolger van François-Joseph Fétis als directeur van het Koninklijk Conservatorium te Brussel. Hij verbreedde het vakkenaanbod aan het conservatorium en kon beroemde muzikanten en componisten zoals Henri Vieuxtemps, Eugène Ysaÿe, Edgar Tinel, Paul Gilson en Arthur De Greef als docenten aantrekken. Het niveau werd onder zijn leiding verhoogd. Gevaert stichtte de Sociéte des Concerts du Conservatoire, samengesteld uit professoren en de beste studenten, waarmee hij werken van Johann Sebastian Bach, Georg Friedrich Händel, Christoph Willibald Gluck, Joseph Haydn, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart en Ludwig van Beethoven uitvoerde. In zijn Brusselse jaren wilde Gevaert niet meer dat zijn opera's werden uitgevoerd. Net als Fétis speelde hij een belangrijke rol in het herwaarderen van oude muziek, van de oudheid tot de 18de eeuw. In 1907 werd hij door de Koning Leopold II van België tot baron benoemd. Hij componeerde talrijke liederen en orkestwerken. Als musicoloog verdiepte hij zich voornamelijk in de muziek van de oudheid en de middeleeuwen. Gevaert werd internationaal gewaardeerd; zo werd hij door de Spaanse Koningin Victoria Eugénie van Battenberg onderscheiden als Ridder in de orde van Isabel la Católica. In Duitsland werd hij in 1895 tot lid van de Pruisische Academie van de Kunsten, Berlijn, sectie voor muziek opgenomen. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1848 Ouverture "Flandre au lion" * 1850 Fantasia sobre motivos españoles * La feria Andaluza Missen, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1908 Grand’ Messe de Noël «Puer Natus Est Nobis» * 1853 Requiem, voor mannenkoor en orkest * 1843 Te Deum * Kerstcantate Wereldlijke cantates * 1847 België * 1847 Le roi Lear * 1856 Évocation patriotique * 1857 De Nationale Verjaerdag * 1859 Le retour de l'armée * 1864 Jacques van Artevelde Muziektheater Opera's Operettes Werken voor koren * Entre le boeuf et l'âne gris, voor gemengd koor * Le bel ange du ciel, voor gemengd koor * Le message des anges, voor gemengd koor * Le Sommeil de l’enfant Jésus, voor gemengd koor * Supra flumina Babylonis, psalm voor mannenkoor en orkest Vocale muziek * Canticum Natalitiæ, voor zangstem en orgel * Chanson joyeuse de Noël, voor zangstem en orgel * Concert de midi, voor tenor en piano * Noël du XVIIIe siècle, voor zangstem en orgel * Nous sommes trois souverains princes, voor zangstem en orgel * Ô Nuit, heureuse nuit, voor zangstem en orgel * Philipp van Artevelde, ballade * Voisin, d’où venait ce grand bruit ?, voor zangstem en orgel * Naar Wijd en Zijd (Vers l'Avenir), volkslied van Belgisch Congo Kamermuziek * Kwartet, voor klarinet, hoorn, fagot en piano Publicaties * Traité général d'instrumentation, Gent en Liège (Luik), 1863 * Histoire et théorie de la musique de l'antiquité, Gent, 1875-1881, 2 vols. * Nouveau traité d'instrumentation, Parijs, 1885 * Les origines du chant liturgique de l'église latine, 1890 * Cours méthodique d'orchestration, Parijs en Brussel: Lemoine, 1890 * La mélopée antique dans le chant de l'église latine, Gent, 1895-1896 * Les problémes musicaux d'Aristote, 1899 * Les gloires d'Italie * Chansons du XV. siècle Bibliografie * Flavie Roquet: Lexicon: Vlaamse componisten geboren na 1800, Roeselare, Roularta Books, 2007, 946 p., ISBN 978-90-8679-090-6 * Karel De Schrijver: Bibliografie der Belgische toonkunstenaars sedert 1800, Leuven: Vlaamse, 1958, 152 p. * Victor van Hemel: Voorname belgische toonkunstenaars uit de 18de, 19de en 20ste eeuw, Antwerpen: Cupido-Uitgave, 1958, 84 p. * Jacques Stehman: Histoire de la musique en Belgique, Ministere de la Defense Nationale, 1950 * Edmund Sebastian Joseph van der Straeten: History of the violoncello, the viol da gamba - Their precursors and collateral instruments. With biographies of all the most eminent players of every country, London: William Reeves, 1915 * Andre Bouvery: Les musiciens celebres du second empire, Paris: Augustin Challamel, 1911 * François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie Universelle des Musiciens et bibliographie générale de la musique, Paris: 1881-89, 8 vols. Supplement et complement. 2 vols. ISBN 2-845-75049-8 * Gustave Chouquet: Histoire de la musique dramatique en France depuis ses origines jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairie Firmin Didot Freres, Fils et Gie, 1873 * David Damschroder, David Russell Williams: Music theory from Zarlino to Schenker - A bibliography and guide, Stuyvesant, NY: Pendragon Press, 1990 * Gérard Pinsart: Ces musiciens qui ont fait la musique. Autographes et manuscrits musicaux du 16e au 20e siècle, catalogue d'exposition, (Musée Royal de Mariemont du 26 octobre 1985 au 31 mars 1986) , Morlanwelz, Musée Royal de Mariemont, 1985-86, 251 p. * Alvaro Zaldivar Gracia: Recension y estudio sobre "Histoire et theorie de la musique de l'antiquite de F.A. Gevaert (1828-1908), El autor 1982. 73 Bl. * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziek encyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-9022849309 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1977 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon. 2., revid. och utvidgade uppl., 5 vol., Stockholm : Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979 * Gustaf Hilleström: Matrikel 1771-1971 : Kungl. Musikaliska Akademien, Strangnas: Nordiska Musikforlaget i distribution, 1971, 286 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Charles Leirens: Belgian music, New York: Belgian Government Information Center, 1963 * José Subira: Epistolario de F. A Gevaert y J. de Monasterio, Anuario Musical. 16 (1961), S. 217-246. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkunstler Lexikon : fur Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 7. Leipzig 1907, S. 773. Referenties Externe links * Webexpositie over Gevaert * François-Auguste Gevaert op de webwerf van het Studiecentrum voor Vlaamse Muziek * Korte Biografie * Histoire et théorie de la musique de l'antiquité deel 1 * Histoire et théorie de la musique de l'antiquité deel 2 Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Belgisch musicoloog Categorie:Belgisch muziekpedagoog Categorie:Belgisch organist Categorie:Belgische adel Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw de:François-Auguste Gevaert en:François-Auguste Gevaert es:Françoise Auguste Gevaert fr:François-Auguste Gevaert ru:Геварт, Франсуа Огюст